When It Was Now
by nocchi
Summary: Lucy and Natsu used to be close, but not anymore. But now, three years later, due to some series of unfortunate events, they have to talk to each other again, but everything was off. The denial feeling inside them is taking the best out of them too, so would they be able to finally reconcile for good? Or it will end up as something more? Natsu x Lucy! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! i just deleted my other story and decided to post a new one! a totally different one! because, why not? so this is just a first chapter and i don't know if its a bit rushed or anything, but anyway I hope you like it as much as i do!

* * *

"Lu-chan! Stop furrowing your eyebrows!" Levy scolded.

I let out a hissed. It's all because that stupid guy is so loud.

What a cruel fate to be in the same class as the famous Natsu Dragneel.

To say that I'm pissed is an understatement. I'm actually beyond pissed. I glared at my petite blue haired friend who looked at me with a laugh. "Oh, come on Lu-chan! Natsu is always like that you know, noisy and all—giddy, he's basically the most cheerful person," Cheerful? I snorted at that word. "Beside who doesn't love the plue dance, he's good at it."

Oh right. The plue dance. The dance that everyone's been talking about since its first appearance on the new diaper commercial. I glared at the said male who currently busy dancing a plue dance on the table, attracting some crowd, not to mention the extra crowd of girls standing in my classroom door full of excitement. They're practically swooning over this idiot. I can't even comprehend how come an idiot like him get to be the most popular guy at school, I admit he has a good face—fine he's handsome and all, but he's obnoxious, loud, and careless, and seriously I can go on forever with his bad trait than his good one. I took a sip of my orange juice as I put my chin on my hand. "First of all, the plue dance is just a white creature, dancing, who's first appearance is on a diaper commercial—"

Levy cut me off. "Yeah, but you like it. You told me it's cute," she cooed.

"It is cute, but it's not when this stupid person doing it, which attracted some crowd which I can't even enjoy my lunch, second of all—actually there's no need for the second one because I hate him and I just want him to be quiet—at least for 3 minutes" I grumbled.

Suddenly Natsu fell off the table and the class, or should I say the whole world erupted into laughter. I'm sure a tick mark is already on my forehead. I let out an irritated scowl at Levy, who supposed to be my best friend, and have mutual feelings on everything—such as hating on Natsu Dragneel.

"Why did you laugh?" I snarled at Levy, clearly not getting the idea why I should feel obliged at laughing for him.

"Because it's funny, Lu-chan, he's funny and everyone likes him. He's nice to everyone," Yeah well, news flash Levy, he's not nice to me, he won't even look me in the eye. "Anyway, aren't you two close back in junior high?" she asked.

_Damn right we're closed, more like, we used to be close before he decided to ignore me for three torturous years._

"Well, not really. We just happened to sit next to each other at class. That's all." I shrugged carelessly hinting that I don't really care and I don't want to talk about a stupid boy named Natsu Dragneel—whom I hate.

My heart twitched a little as I thought about it, probably because I know I'm failing at convincing myself on my hatred towards Natsu, I must say, I'm doing a lousy job on hating him, and I just lied to my best friend which make my lips twitch in guilt but I don't have any other choice—right?

I glanced at him in a second and _damn_ he has a good smile.

I don't want to see him but why is he always within my sight!

That stupid Natsu, why did he enroll at the same school at me? I thought he's going for another school for its soccer team and why the hell he ended up in my territory. My first year was pretty much hell being in the same class as him, thank god on my second year he's on a different class, but look now, we're practically put together in the same class again, and I think my level of tolerance for him is already pushed to the boundaries since the day he ignored me.

My story with Natsu dated back to our last year at junior high.

It was late and school was way over, I just finished my running practice for the marathon when he appeared with a towel draped casually on his shoulder, he looked at me with an amusement glint in his eyes, then he grab the towel and throw it at me. With my fast reflexes, I catch it with no problem at all. "You're sweating, a lot" _Duh I just ran five laps on the field_.

"Ew" I said, examining the wet towel I held in my hand.

"That's a weird saying for a thank you," he gives me his grin, which at this point, my knees go weak. After convincing myself that my knees gave out from the earlier run not from his stupid grin, I took a deep breath and try to get a hold of myself.

"No," I scowled at him. "Ew as in 'Ew the towel is wet you must've been using it to wipe your sweat' isn't that right, Dragneel?" I seethed the words trying to hide the irritation in my voice, but at the same time I feel completely fine using his towel to wipe my sweat, in fact I feel intimate with him.

He raised his eyebrow, mischief in his eyes with a sly smile spread across his handsome feature as he walked towards me. "Come on I'm just being nice here," he tugged playfully at my ponytail.

As I wipe the sweat away on my forehead and neck I looked up at him, "How'd it go with the soccer training?"

"Great, as usual."

"Oh, tripping stupidly over a ball is great?" I laugh in mock horror as he snorted.

"What can I say? You bring out the good side of me every time you watch me training," he smirked.

I scoffed. "Aw great, I feel so special—wait what!" I suddenly yelled out in defense, as a warm feeling crept up to my cheek. "I did not watch you training!" I shot him a look full of hatred and annoyance.

"Stop with the stare, Luce. We both know you enjoyed watching me out in the field," he throws his arms around me and pulled me closed to him. He's full of sweat, but I still like the smell of him. I looked up at him just to find his pink hair is a little sweaty and flopping over his forehead, and he is currently grinning in that sort of sly way but seducing and yet childish, not to mention the closeness of his face made me feel warm inside, like a volcano about to erupted. "Beside, how can you know about me tripping today if you didn't watch me?" He teased.

"I'm just—guessing."

"Liar. You watched me."

"I did not!" I argued.

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did no—"

Natsu suddenly yank me towards him, with such sheer force. Everything happened so fast I can't even comprehend the moment our lips met. But we did and I swear my heart stopped beating. I was stunned and froze in place because apparently I never kissed a boy since—birth unfortunately. He gives a gentle nip on my lower lip and something tingly shoot through my spine. I pulled back. Immediately. Trying to figure out this strange sensation.

He'd never tried to kiss me, even though we practically spend our time with each other all the time, but he never tried to kiss me, because I know not even a single girl who's fallen head over heels for him had gotten this far with him. He rejected every girls, simultaneously becoming the Mr. Oh So Unattainable, but girls still worship him though. Because even though he's popular and star of the soccer team, he's not the type of guy girls describe as an asshole that always have his way with many girls—and we already have an ice prince for that role—beside Natsu is too dense for that, he's blunt and miserably stupid. Girls like him because of his obliviousness, which make Natsu seems innocent and cute and you just want to cuddle him like a baby… but never in my wildest dream that Natsu would kiss me. _Me!_ He can kiss as many girls as he want but he singled out me!

I was actually beyond happy, about the fact that Natsu finally kissed me. Tears full of happiness starts to build around the corner of my eyes as I drool over the feeling of his lips pressed against mine as I put my hand on my lips carefully.

The situation was filled with silence, because he says nothing and I was stunned in silence. In all those years of me knowing Natsu, he'd never once had a girlfriend. As far as I knew, he'd never even hooked up with a girl. But he was a flirt, because he's good looking, friendly, cheerful, and just because he can. But Mr. Unattainable had just kissed me—and it made me feel special.

Sort of.

Because then he looked down and glued his eyes to his shoes. "Um—I'M SORRRYYYYY" he yelled frantically and then run away from me, without even glancing back, leaving me standing alone after he stole my very first kiss.

_What the… Did he just run away from me? Did he just fucking run away from me after kissing me?_

And I stupidly thought it would be special to him, but look at him, utterly cold and mean.

Anyway that was the last time I talked to Natsu, the next day he won't talk to me, he avoided me. Cruel, I know.

Because of the amount of time I used to spend with him, I thought I was going to die when he start to ignore me, I thought I can't live without spending a single second with him, but looking at it now, after three years, I'm numb to it.

Look at me, living and shit.

_Why don't I talk to him first, then? Maybe ask him about what happened between us._

Trust me those thoughts crossed my mind for like a gazillion times, but I don't want to be the one who ask him first about our so called problem, my pride is on the line here! And I'm afraid too, because I know that he has the power to turn me down completely. Because Natsu led all the girls, tease all of them but never pursued any of them. So why would he pursue me? When he can have any girls lining up for him.

Over the past three years he didn't really give me a choice, it's like every time he looked at me, his face is saying: I don't like you, just deal with it.

So I did just like what he did to me, keep the distance.

I never told the story to anyone, not even Levy, which make me feel kinda bad but I don't really want to discuss anything regarding Natsu, because everything about him is irritating and I just want to strangle him to death—mutilate him sounds great too.

"Why are you always looking at Natsu with a murderous intent?" Levy said with mock glint in her eyes.

I scoffed. "I did not!" I tossed my blonde hair backwards as I put down my orange juice.

"Oh, cheer up a little would you, Natsu just glanced at you, maybe he likes you," Levy teased.

"Nonsense!" I retorted as I jerked my face away from her sight because I'm afraid she would notice a hint of pink on my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" she cooed.

"I am not!"

Levy let out a small laugh. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Loki? You two spend a lot of time together lately." She asked as she leaned forward.

I exhaled. "We're just the best—probably the only hope—this school have for the running club, and I trained with him a lot, you know for the competition, marathon and blah blah," I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Beside we've been friends since I enrolled at the running club"

"He seemed to like you," Levy pointed.

I scoffed.

_As if_.

He's just a total flirt who like every single girl in school.

But he didn't like me. I know because I asked. I asked him about it and he laughs saying that he didn't want to die, which I don't understand until now but we shrugged it off. Beside we prove to the society that a girl and boy can be just friends, nothing else.

"Come on Lu-chan, let yourself relax a little, go out with boys once in a while,"

"Speak for yourself, like you spend a single second with a boy," I countered.

"I did!" she argued.

"Tutoring a guy who's likely too old for high school is not considered going out with a boy. Beside, he's full of piercing, you scared of him."

Levy pouted. "He's not so bad you know,"

"Yeah, he's not so bad" I repeated with a playful tone just to tease her more.

Don't get me wrong. I swoon when a cute boy walk by, I talk about boys sometimes with my girls and I watch romantic comedy movies in a healthy dose, but I don't think I'll ever be ready to like a guy seriously, not even flirting, especially after what happened between me and Natsu.

The bell ring and Levy went back to her class. It's sad about the fact that I'm not in the same class with my best friend, but in the same class with someone I used to call a friend. I glance sideways at Natsu, and found him with his shoulder slumped, ready to fall asleep any moment. I took a couple of minutes to stare at him, I noticed he's a lot tanner than he is back in junior high, a lot more muscular probably due to some hard training I often notice after school, his jaw is sharper and his messy pink hair is just an irresistible chaos and definitely the definition of what you called 'sexy'.

Beside him, I noticed Gray looking at me with a perplexed look.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as he flashes a sly smirk, that full of mischief. As if he knows everything about what happened between me and Natsu.

So I turned my attention back on the teacher.

When I'm busy ignoring the teacher talking, I keep myself occupied by scribbling some random sketches on my notebook in irritation, and then out of nowhere I suddenly hate Gray too. He's practically the best-of the best-friend of Natsu. They fight, almost every single time but there's no doubt about it, everyone in school knows that they are like turtles and their shells, inseparable.

One thing I can describe about Gray is that he's: spooky.

I don't know, everything about him is just dark and stormy and gloomy all the time, especially with his dark eyes that instantly make the girls swoon and drools over him and he probably had the ultimate power on most of the girls in general that can make them worship the ground he walk on. He's tall, he smells wonderful, and he's so mysterious that girls can't help but to like him even more.

I prefer Natsu—hell I'm a fan of Natsu at heart, but sometimes settling your eyes for Gray is not so bad either. You just can't hate him even though he's a major asshole for turning down my friend Juvia, even though I bet he knew how she felt about him. Juvia hadn't stop trying either, what a persistent girl. If I were in Juvia shoes I would ditch him already and find someone else. Anyway, back on Gray Fullbuster. Gray has kissed more girls than he cares to remember, but girls don't hate him, well of course you can't hate him, I mean look at him, it's like he's been made in a lab by some bunch of gay people, and you can't blame him on his perfect genes either. On sports day last year, he brings his family and I believe half of the school was looking at them in admiration. His dad? Perfect. His mom? Gorgeous. His—even more mysterious—sister? Even more gorgeous. Seeing his family, it wasn't a surprised that he looked extremely good. I just wish he knows that just because he has a nice face doesn't mean he can do whatever he likes with girls. Juvia is completely obsessed and I give up at knocking some senses into her mind, it's like she's been under some spell. A seriously deathly Gray's spell. Juvia is in the game of love with Gray, it's a crazy infatuation, and the ass was enjoying it.

And then there's Natsu…

I'm not going to even try to explain it.

He's basically the weapon of mass seduction.

But oh well, no matter how good looking Natsu is, I still pretty much want to choke him to death.

Because handsome is the only nice aspect I will ever acknowledge from Natsu.

And remind me to kill Gray too for his shitty attitude.

If any other girls found about my secret loathing for them, I would probably be judged, and executed right away, accused of being a disgrace to the female population for hating on someone who's everybody called a 'sex god'.

I groaned and slam my head onto the desk.

"Is something wrong Ms. Heartfilia? You seems distracted and you just bump your head into a desk, very hard I must say," I shuddered at Miss Scarlet tone of voice, deathly venom laced within as I sit upright, immediately. "Need a help with that? So I can knock some senses into your head as well," she gives an intense glare as she smile wryly.

I managed to shake my head frantically, with such force I feel my head is about to detach from my neck.

"Good now woul—"

"Erza!" Gray shouted. Gray and Natsu are probably the only student who's given the privilege to get away by calling Miss Scarlet by her first name, I heard they were childhood friends with an age gap about three or five years, they all live in the same block so that explain things.

"What is it Gray?" she snarled.

I can't help but look at Gray as he pointed to where Natsu's desk is, and he's sleeping. No surprised in that. "Natsu has been sleeping the whole time you explained about the economy crisis,"

That did it. Miss Scarlet walked to get the board eraser—which is humongous—and gripped at it until her knuckles turn white and throw it at Natsu, which hit directly at his stupid head. Miss Scarlet is such a nice thrower.

The whole class turn into laughter once again because of his stupid reaction, he jolted awake from the sudden hit from his favorite teacher and I can't find a reason why I should join the laugh, so I stayed quiet, examining him who currently wiping the drools that slip out of the corner of his mouth.

I decided the day I laugh at him or with him is a long day ago, and I'm not planning on doing that right now.

How could I like someone who's an idiot like him in the first place?

Why can't I just like a person who certainly will like me back?

Why _him_?

I mean look at _him_, he's completely fine with me out of his life. Better maybe.

I scowled at him and he seems to notice because he glance at me, but I don't want to look him in the eye so I turn my back on him, staring at the front of classroom while everyone keep their focuses on Miss Scarlet torturing Natsu.

When Miss Scarlet is back at the front of the class, her look is scarier than ever. I don't know if its because her paycheck due is late or her menstruation is not doing so well, or maybe her love life is like shit, the point is that Miss Scarlet face is like she's about to kill someone, not just kill, torture them, mutilate them.

I shuddered.

She cleared her throat, "Open book page 135, and do the exercise part A and B"

No one dare to say a word, a dark aura emitting from her, maybe Natsu just doubled up her already bad mood, because Miss Scarlet is scary as hell right at this point.

I searched through my bag and I'm screwed. Everyone already putting their books on their desk and start flipping through some pages, and I'm fucking screwed because I can't find my economic book, and I just had to forgot to bring my book when Miss Scarlet is on the verge of killing someone.

She seems to notice how flustered and panic I am, she eyed me in suspicion and I decide to look away from her because I am fucking scared, my palms is sweating and my heart is racing.

"Who forgot to bring their book, please stand up" Miss Scarlet voice was calm and poised but I knew deep down she's waiting for one of the students to stand up so she can let out her anger.

I let out a big sighs, ready to be scolded by her but suddenly a book is being thrown to my desk from the person sitting beside me—I don't want to believe it but the person sitting next to me is none other than Natsu Dragneel.

I growled, I don't need help or whatsoever, especially coming from him. Oh hell no. As I was about to give his book back, I turn sideways but I froze, because he already stand up and glared down at me, a deathly glare.

_What?_

_Why did he gave me such look?_

_It's like his eyes saying: you are such a pain in the ass_

It's not like I asked for his help and no way I'm gonna muttered a single thank you to him.

Of course Miss Scarlet is beyond mad and Natsu glared down at me once again, but I didn't ask for his book or his help! I don't even want to look him in the eye! He brought this to himself!

But it's not like I'm going to heroically stand up and defend him by spilling out the truth. Look at Miss Scarlet eyes, I could be dead if I were in Natsu position.

Miss Scarlet scolded him about how lazy he was to study, about his grade always on the bottom of the rank and so on. Natsu doesn't look very troubled by it, he only just shrugs it all off, I scoffed and decided to ignore it. Then Miss Scarlet told Natsu to go outside and ran 20 laps on the field. 20 fucking laps! Even in just five laps my chest is about to burst, I can't imagine running twenty laps.

I feel bad for him actually, but I guess he didn't need my pity. He's the one who lend me his book. It's not like I asked for it or anything.

Beside, I still hate him.

After the class, everyone get ready for PE, when I was about to follow the others, Miss Scarlet called me. "Lucy, I need a favor," she smiled, I noticed she has a pretty good smile in spite her cold personality.

"Um, sure" then she shouted over my shoulder.

"Natsu, come here, I need to talk to you."

I cursed inwardly at the sound of his name. What is it now?

He came towards us and I can see how uncomfortable he look, his lips compressed tightly as if he's disgusted by me.

"What is it Erza?" he muttered sourly. "Want me to run another laps for you?" He take a brief look at me and back at Erza in a split second.

Instinctively, I took a couple steps away from him, you know, to keep the distance. "Lucy, can you give Natsu some of your notes and exercise so that he can learn it at home?" I abruptly look up at Miss Scarlet with pure horror. "Maybe you could teach him one of two things too for the upcoming test."

"What?! No! Hell no!" Natsu let out a disbelieving laugh and as much as I want to do that too at Miss Scarlet ridiculous idea, I can't ignore the rage inside me that's flaring towards Natsu.

What, he didn't need my help? He didn't want me to help him? Is spending a little time with me would actually kill him? I'm the one who's miserable here, hello!

"Excuse me?" Miss Scarlet voice is stern.

"Um, sorry, but why me?" I asked at Miss Scarlet.

"Because you're the top of the class, and I'm sure you can help him" she told me with a smile.

"I don't need her notes, I'm perfectly fine with my notes, and I don't want to study with her," he grunted.

Miss Scarlet sighed. "Then who? You want me to call Laki to teach you and give you her notes?" Miss Scarlet crossed her arms over her busty chest and give Natsu a look, which held a hint of mockery.

_Yeah get Laki here! I'd rather kill myself than teach this idiot!_

"Seriously? I don't know her that well,"

_So you know me well, Natsu?_

"But she's the second best of this class, she's almost as good as Lucy," Miss Scarlet said.

That kinda hurt my pride.

Seriously this teacher leaves me with no choice.

"Fine, I give him my notes but I'm not sure about teaching him, I have my running practice" I let out a small hissed.

"I have a soccer training too," Natsu said as if he didn't want to be left out, like 'Hey I'm busy too you know, it's not like I want to study with you,' and I just had to let out a scoff. I'm sure he's irritated by it because then he looked at me, glaring. "I'll make sure I have a time to drop by at her house, Erza."

I rolled my eyes. Like he remembered my house.

Erza gave us a satisfied smile. "That's fine by me. We'll see your score on your next test Natsu, and if you failed again, I will literally drag you to my house and I will teach you by myself," She threatened.

"Yeah, right" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I love you too Natsu," Erza cooed mockingly as I walked outside with Natsu hot on my tail.

I slowed my pace, just in case he want to talk about the notes but he says nothing, so I quicken my pace to the bathroom to change my clothes, leaving him behind.

* * *

Whew! That's the first chapter! Leave some lovely review about the story! So i can work better at it :)


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for the review dear lalapie203! really appreciated it, hope you like the second chapter as much as i do! :D

* * *

Heat combined with moisture is not my favorite running atmosphere condition.

But I'm running right now, nevertheless.

I'm having a late afternoon run after practice just to let out some steam and irritation I felt throughout the day. Because running always makes me calm and collected. Loki glanced over at me, slightly out of breath and I feel proud to know that I can still outrun him. "You don't have to do this," I told him.

He shook his head. "No it's fine, it's no fun to run alone, beside a couple of extra miles isn't so bad" he panted.

"Maybe I should race you, hmm sounds good?" I smirked as I glance at him, giving me a look of horror. "Just to make it more fun," I added as I shrug teasingly.

He growled at me, probably not agreeing with my suggestion but then he let out a big sigh and catches up on me. "You're on."

I let out a big smile as we powered up and sped our pace around the track. He took the lead but I keep my pace steady behind him, saving my energy so when he tires out I can once again outrun him.

After we're done racing each other, with the result of me as the winner—obviously, we slowed our pace as we jog side by side. "So, what's up?" Loki asked.

I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow. But then Loki breaths get even heavier with each step he took, and it was clear that maybe the race earlier troubled him.

"You just outrun me, leaving a huge gap behind. The last time I saw you ran like that was the time when you were depressed after losing a race," Loki slumped on the middle of the track as if his soul has been taken out.

"So then I'm going to be tired and then I'll sleep easily when I get home," I'm hovering over him with my hands on my hips, catching my breath too.

He scoffed. "So, what's your problem? Why don't you just tell me about it?" his offering sounds like a good idea but no, I don't want anyone to know about Natsu. Heck! Even Levy doesn't know about Natsu so why should him?

"Maybe because I don't have a problem" I pressed my lips into a tight line as I joined next to him.

"Oh, really?" he said in a mocking tone, showing that he didn't buy a single words I said. Well, can't blame him though, even I can't believe everything I said.

Then he looked at me intensely. Ugh, why is he looking at me like that? It makes me want to tell him the truth about everything—yes, including Natsu. I gulped and compressed my lips to an even tighter line. I averted my gaze from him and look up at the sky. The sky is painted dark orange with the red intensifying it, its as if the colors is enough to calm you. It's like a fire in the sky, hugging me with its comforting warmth. Maybe I ran for a long time because I think it's five already, the birds chirping can be heard and the slight afternoon breeze ease the humid atmosphere. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked back at Loki. He still looking at me and I can almost tell his inside commentary, 'Come on, Lucy. Just tell me already.' Guess I don't have any choice right? It's not like he would tell everyone about this, he wouldn't do that, because he know I can kill him in an instant. "I tell you but you speak to no one about it," I threatened.

"Oh, I'm petrified," he said in mock horror. "Come on, Lucy. What are you? Twelve? I can keep a secret." He assured me but I can't believe the slight mischief glint in his eyes.

I growled. _Well you better be._

"Fine," then I looked at my surroundings, giving it a last check, making sure that we're the only one left. "Okay, I kinda had a date with the person I truly hate in school," I mumbled, then he looked at me confused. "Would you please stop looking at me like that?"

He coughed once and leans forward. "Natsu?"_ Smart ass_.

I nod. "How do you know?"

"You hate him, though no one in school hated him."

I shrugged.

"So, you're going on a date with Natsu?"

I sigh and play with my wristband, my eyes glued to my running shoes. "It wasn't a date, well technically, it can't be considered as a date at all. Miss Scarlet told me to lend him my notes, and I kinda have to meet him outside the school, and it bugged me."

"So, what's the problem?"

_Is he being serious? I just told him the problem! It's Natsu! Everything about him is problem! _"I just told you about the _problem_" I scrunched my eyebrow in annoyance and Loki leans backwards, relaxing as he propped himself with his elbows on the track.

"Natsu?" he raised his eyebrows. "Why are you making a huge deal out of this?" _Because it's Natsu! Can't you understand?_ "You just have to give him the notes, big deal." _Of course you wouldn't understand_.

I lie down and stare up at the sky, ignoring him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Thinking that I'd rather die than to give him my notes," I grunted.

He grimaced and sighed. "He's not that bad, you know. He's nice even. Well, probably he's annoying and obnoxious but talk to him and give him a chance, I'm sure you'll like him."

Like him? Oh please, I already fallen for him because of his annoying charm, that worked brilliantly on me, and I fell hard, and look where that lead? Nothing. He just kissed me and ignore me like it never happened, great, so much for being a nice guy. I glare at him, "Ha Ha" I answered.

He nudged my shin with his shoes, "Why do you hate him so much?"

You wanna know why I hate him? Well, sorry but I'm not telling a single soul about what happened between me and Natsu. Don't want to and not planning to. "He's… uh, I don't know. I just don't like him, do I really need a reason?" I crossed my arms behind my head as a pillow. Then I found myself staring at the sky, concentrating until I can feel my eyebrow tense, the color of the sky looked so sad and I wonder why? "Trust me, Natsu didn't want anything to do with me, he hates me and the feeling is mutual." Wow did I just blurted out the part of Natsu hating me? Ugh! I need to stop talking to Loki, talking to him always makes me want to tell him everything, the sky also drowning me, it's so sullen and it feels like I just want to pour everything out from my heart.

Loki then lies next to me, his orange hair almost a match against the rubberized brick red running track. "Maybe you like him?"

_God! Where did that come from?_

"NO!" I yelled, a little too fast as I propped myself on my elbows to peer down at him. I feel my cheeks getting warmer so I decided to lie down again, so he wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping in.

Loki gave me a slight chuckle. "You're angry, so it must be true."

I'm sure all kind of colors are disappearing from my face. It's like it's been drained, not because he teases me, but because he's right. He's dead on about the part of me liking Natsu, and I don't want anyone to know about it! _No!_ "No, I'm angry because it's false!" I protested, feeling proud of myself for not stuttering.

"Really?"

"What?" I cocked my eyebrows at him even though he can't see me, "you want to bet on it?"

"A bet? About you liking Natsu?" He let out a mocking laugh. "I am so gonna win,"

Then suddenly I feel like I'm about to throw up, my stomach knotted in disgust and I feel horrible. Oh my god, the result of the distance I took for a run earlier finally kicking in, I feel like I just want to rest, taking a good nap instead of having a discussion of a peculiar topic—Natsu, I had enough of him for one day!

"Are you okay?" Loki asked, putting back his glasses after fishing it from his pocket.

I stood up and brush off the dust on my back. "Aside from him? Yes!"

I grabbed his upper arm and then Loki stood up next to me and shoved my shoulder. "Chin up, Lucy!" he smirked but I'm not in the mood for returning his smirk.

I clicked my tongue at him and suddenly I'm grinning like crazy, because I know how to get back at him. "Then, shall we continue our…"

"Torture?"

"Running," I said with an amusement glint in my eyes.

Then we start running again, finishing the lap. After we took a big gulp of water, we went on our separate way, him going anywhere and me hitting the shower at the locker room.

There is nothing better than getting a shower after a long heated run.

When I checked my phone, I noticed there were some messages from my mom, but I didn't bother to reply let alone read it, because I know she must be asking where I was and I'm on my way home so there's no problem to it. I was dazing off on my way home but when I reached my house I literally stopped halfway because I saw Natsu placing one foot to the pavement of my house. Natsu have his forearms propped on the handle bar of his bike, leaning forward in a casual way.

My mouth hung open as he studied me with his intense onyx eyes.

I thought he was bluffing about the whole dropping at my house! I also didn't understand why he was fulfilling his promise. Didn't he have soccer practice? Fighting with Gray? Reject all the other girls?

Well, looking at the dirty soccer jersey his wearing, he probably went straight to my house after the practice, that's why I didn't see him on the field today, but seriously anywhere but here please!

I noticed Natsu gripped the metal of the handle bar, closing his fingers so hard until his knuckles turn white.

Is this his reaction for seeing me? Wow. Not quite the reaction I was hoping for the past three years.

He then let go of the handle bar, reluctantly.

He says nothing, just keeping his gaze on me.

I waited a couple of seconds, struggling to move my feet because I wasn't planning on waiting for him to say the very first words after three years. In deliberate movements, I continue to walk to my house, not saying a word and _no_, I wasn't expecting anything from him! I just wish I could stand a little longer to watch him leaning over his bike, staring at his drop dead gorgeous face.

_Ooh, so dreamy_.

But I need to stop.

BECAUSE I HATE THIS GUY.

Yes you hate this guy Lucy, you loathed him, you just want to rip him apart, break his leg so that he can't smugly play soccer again, so that _no girls_ would love him as much as I do. _Not any girls!_

_No!_

With the pain screaming from inside my soul, I took my first step towards my front door.

"You took your time, Lucy" he muttered dryly.

My heart banged against my ribs. I choke at my own spit.

Did he just talk to me?

_DID HE JUST UTTERED MY NAME FROM HIS PRECIOUS LIPS WITH HIS DEEP HUSKY VOICE?_

Wow for not talking for three years, this is a progress.

Okay maybe it wasn't exactly like I was hoping for when he talked to me, okay maybe I was a little exaggerating that I pray for him to declare his undying love to me the second he talk to me again, but—can we just focus on the fact that he just said my name?

After three years.

_After three tormenting years._

I thought I was going to die after day one.

After seemed like an infinite moment, he cleared his throat snapping me back into reality.

"Okay, so we're talking now?" I can arrange a million sentences using tangible words and I decided to say this? After three years of not talking?

He shrugs. "Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

_But you don't talk to me._

"I was waiting for you," he continued. "On the day you decide to took all the time you have to walk home." He added, cynicism in his voice.

What the? Did he just asking for a fight? He ignored me, and then suddenly talk to me and declaring a war? What is wrong with this guy? I thought girls are complicated but looking at him now…I just have to rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Dragneel?" I growled dangerously, not caring to be polite at all.

"I need the note," he said.

"What note?" I play dumb just so I can drag the time to stare at his face without creeping him out.

Then he slapped his palms to his face and dragged it down. "The note about the economy, the one Erza talk about!"

I inhaled his faint scent deeply. "You don't talk to me, and suddenly you did but not even a single 'Hi' after three years?" I crossed my hands on my chest, not pretty sure why I bring this topic up, I just have to give him the goddamn note! And no! I just had to bring this up, didn't I?

He eyed me with skepticism then he let a half smile tug his lips. "Hi"

_Shit._ It took out almost everything for me not to pull out my phone and took a photo of his smile.

His voice is deep and captivating with his lopsided smile, and why my knees just have to be so goddamn weak! I shouldn't be asking for a 'Hi'

How come he's allowed to have a face like that? It's just so ridiculously good, I just want to caress him, kiss him—okay I need to stop because I'm starting to act like a creep.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I see you're faithful to your promise, about dropping by to my house" I focused hard on keeping my voice calm and cool, free of any emotion.

"Yeah well, I need the note or I could get killed."

I walk towards him and the irresistible scent of Natsu enveloped me, musky and wood and the scent is mingling with his heated skin that I just have to take a couple step backwards to be able to control myself.

"Can I have it now?" He asked, making no effort at hiding his glint full of amusement at my obvious discomfort. He's still such a tease! I let out a low growl and open my bag to pull out my notebook.

"Anyway," I mumbled. "Thank you for earlier,"

His eyebrow arched up after taking the notes from my hand. "What for?"

"For lending me the book," I muttered in such a low voice as I fished out his book from my bag and handed it to him.

He took it, and our hands brushed slightly, almost weightless. _Is this really happening?_

"It's weird to hear you say sorry, anyway, what took your time? Running practice?"

I shrug. "Well, yeah."

"You seem restless," His onyx eyes held a little bit of concern. Is he the Mr. I Can Read Your Mood now?

"Well…"

"Well, we have to do something about that," he teased.

"Oh yeah?" I said neutral.

"I can think of a way," he grinned at me, a smug teasing grin. "You ran already, so maybe, swimming? You like swimming." Is he seriously flirting with me right now? And what is it with him still remembering that I liked swimming? And knowing that my way to ease the stress is by running and swimming, he always lift my hope up.

I say nothing because I couldn't trust myself to say anything without being suggestive or flirting.

"No, I think I just want to take a nap." I finally said.

"You sure?" he teased, or maybe flirting, like the way he did with every other girl.

I didn't understand what he's doing right now. He got the notes, why is he still here? He should be on his way home already, or maybe on his way to Gray's house, or whatever. "Why are you still here?" The words flew out of my mouth before I can think everything through.

"Huh?"

"I mean," I croaked out. "You got the notes, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Oh," Natsu laughed and it sounds way better than what I remembered from three years ago. It was deep, mature laugh. Not goofy, and loud anymore. Well sometimes I still can hear his childish laugh booming inside the class, but either way, I like his laughs. I just want to record it and use it as my ringtone. "Well, I should probably go home, but seriously Luce—" there it is, my nickname, ugh. "I'd rather have your notes than anyone,"

Right. I pressed my lips. Well, he liked me enough to help him prevent his death from Miss Scarlet, but not good enough to give me an explanation about the kiss.

I hate him more because he seems didn't want me the way I'd wanted him.

"Okay, so I'll see you at school, Heartfilia." He let out a big grin as he put my book inside his bag and my face faltered, is he really going home? No explanation about his behavior this past three years? I know I'm disappointed but I don't want to admit it.

My hope was just too stubborn.

What was I thinking?

"Yeah, you should get home, take a shower, you stink." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Are you asking me to leave?" He raised his eyebrow at me, teasing me again with his smile, but I know this time he's purely teasing because he gripped the handle bar and put his feet on the pedal again, looking ready as ever to go home. "I'll return the notes once I finished copying it, maybe we can talk later." I heard a little hope in his voice, but that was probably just my hope kicking in and as I was trying to think of something to say, it suddenly hit me about what he said.

Did he just say that? Why? He's the one who ignored me. Does he even understand what he's saying?

I looked down, gripping the belt of my bag tighter. What is it with him and his mixed signal?

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning forward so he can take a good look at my face, I simultaneously jerked my face away from him as he returned to his position.

I met his eyes and sadness washed upon me, because I noticed the awkwardness in his expression.

It was all so suddenly, I didn't see it coming, and so I can't prepare a barrier. I wasn't prepared for this. Talking to him, looking at him, gazing at his eyes. I don't know what started me into thinking everything about him, the way I want to kiss him, the way I want to talk to him again, the way I want to play with him. Maybe it was the nostalgic feeling he brought upon me. He basically triggered my hopeful thinking about him. But it was too much, it was all too much.

"No, I'm fine" I said with a bit of an edge. "I'm tired, planning to take a nap" I managed a smile.

Actually, deep down—I want a proper explanation about what happened between us—with every possible kind of explanation. But right now I only wanted him to leave. He even asked me if I was okay, and that made my feeling a whole lot worse.

He nod and I walked towards my front door. Not looking back.

I don't know how to deal with a Nice Natsu, because I'm so used to deal with an Ignorant, Selfish, Stupid Natsu.

I ignore him for the last three years so why is it when he talked to me my feelings are overwhelmed by it?

I need to forget about him.

Everything about him.

But it was easier said than done.

* * *

I can say that the Nice Natsu I encountered yesterday afternoon is officially gone. Completely. _Nada_.

At school he basically turned into this Stupid Natsu again.

And just when I thought that we're back on our speaking terms again, that everything is fine, Natsu just have to ignore me and he won't look me in the eye, _again_. Okay, I wasn't expecting him to greet me when he walked in this morning, or even start a conversation with me since we practically sitting next to each other, but it feels like a rewind, it feels too familiar, this feeling, the feeling of being ignored by him.

He casually joking away with his friends at the back of the class and I frown as I hear his laughter, keeping my eyes glued down at my bento even though I'm dying to turn my body around so I could see what he's doing, then I put down my chopsticks, suddenly not in the mood for anything.

"Juvia is concerned to see Lucy frowning all the time,"

I look up at Juvia who currently sitting in front of me at lunch time, next to her was Levy. "No, I just had trouble with sleeping last night," I soothed her—with a lie. In fact yesterday I slept throughout the afternoon, even skipping dinner.

"Reading books again?" Levy jumped in.

"Yeah, finished three books already," again, I lied, but I wasn't lying—technically I did finish three books this week. "Need to go to the bookstore after school, you coming?" I asked at Levy so hopefully we can drop this conversation about me frowning.

She beamed at me. "Of course! I just finished all of my new books, I'm dying to get a new one!" Let me tell you, she bought like ten books last week, and she finishes them all?

Then Juvia sulked. "Juvia would love to accompany you both to the bookstore, but Gray-sama have his soccer practice today," she pinched her tamagoyaki with her wooden chopstick. Weird, usually Juvia have all this high-class bento comparing to us, but the bento she bring today seems normal. Maybe her mom overslept?

"Come on, Juvia! You missed going out to the coffee shop with us already, because of him! Can't you watch him on the other day? They practice every single day," Levy pouted at Juvia and I ignored them both, staring at the window.

Seriously? The soccer practice is everyday? Is it pure torture?

"Can't we go to the bookstore tomorrow?" Juvia suggested.

"I can't, I have another running practice tomorrow" I mumbled as I keep my eyes glued to the window.

I can see in my peripheral vision that Juvia is fidgeting in her seat, like she did every time she's confused. "Well, I can't betray Gray-sama, maybe if you two could accompany me to watch the practice—"

I jerked my face away from the window and gaped at Juvia. "Objection!" I interrupted before I give her the chance to finish. Did I mention already that Natsu is on the soccer team? And I do not want to see him. Please.

"I mean, uh, just for ten minutes?" Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. "It's fun to watch them practice, Juvia enjoy every single second."

I snorted. Well you like Gray, of course you're happy.

"Please? Juvia never ask anything weird to the both of you," she pleaded.

Levy shot a glance at me, raising her eyebrow. I only stare at her with my chin rested on my palms. "Ten minutes?" Levy turns her gaze back at Juvia.

"Ten minutes! And then I'll go with you to the bookstore!" she said, full of enthusiasm.

Levy shot me another look, asking for approval, and it's not like I can say no—right? It would be selfish of me.

"Fine," I let out a big sigh. "Thought I'd rather go blind than watch them practice," I muttered dryly.

Levy let out a small chuckle. "Natsu?"

Am I really that easy to read?

"Juvia wonder why Lucy hate Natsu so much," Oh yeah I forgot, Juvia is the most clueless person about the conflict between me and Natsu, well—so does everyone.

"Easy" I deadpanned and give them a dangerous smirk. "Because I hate—" then the both of them looked at me that could match the leading role of a horror movie, and it could mean one thing, and one thing only. "He's behind me—right?" I muttered slowly.

Juvia and Levy nodded slowly and I didn't dare to turn my back to check if it was really him or my best friends just playing jokes on me, because I feel a murderous aura towering over me.

Then I see Natsu on my peripheral vision, pulling his chair so harshly that I instantly gulped the big lump on my throat. He took a seat and rummage through his desk and pull out a bottle of water, stand up and push forward the chair back to his desk as my shoulder jolted in surprise at the noise from his chair banging against the desk.

Levy and Juvia play with their bento, acting so innocent. I growled at them but they ignored me.

God, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

My day went from bad to worse.

Because when we watched the practice I caught a glimpse of Natsu Dragneel. It's inevitable anyway, his hair is pink so it stood out, and he's cocky as ever at playing soccer—unfortunately he's a really good player. He wore a blue short and a blue jersey. I was looking at him with full hatred but then Levy nudges her shoulder with me. "Enjoying the view?" followed with a group of girly sigh around me.

I tried to argue with Levy but can't see a point on doing it so I say, "What is it with these girls?"

"It's their fan club, don't you know?" she said like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"A _fan club_?" I asked, baffled. "They have a fan club?" I was so shocked I have to repeat.

Levy shrugs. "Yeah, where were _you_?"

Excuse me! Where were _me_? "Are you implying that I might have just crawled from under a rock because I just found out about the fan club?"

Then Levy turn to look at me with a mocking smile. "Well, the fan club is pretty much everywhere, especially with the upcoming friendly match next week, that's why they practice everyday. Seriously, you're a student at this school right?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically at her and then I cocked one eyebrow at her. "So, what? You're one of them now?"

Levy laughed. "Of course not! I'm in the student committee, remember?" she paused. "Of course I know what is going on at school, beside Juvia can't stop talking about it at class."

I look past Levy and see Juvia clasping her hands together at her chest, eyes full of admiration. Geez. I never see a girl concentrated so much on the people they love. Juvia eyes held this longing feeling, and I'm sure she's imagining something weird again because she always do that every time she look at Gray.

Then something snap me back into reality. "Heartfilia!" I know that voice. Why is he calling me? I jerked my face so I can growled dangerously at him, ready to tell him that I wasn't watching him whatsoever, I'm just doing my duty as a friend of Juvia. But before I can manage to say anything, a pain exploded at my forehead, causing me to stumble backwards.

Everything seems to move so slow as I see Natsu running towards me with his hand held out, he's screaming something but I can't hear it, my ears are ringing this buzzing sound, Levy and Juvia gasped next to me and then I realized that I'm falling. And in—maybe five seconds—my head will hit the ground. Well, death seems a good idea rather than watching this idiot running towards me.

But then out of nowhere I feel a strong grip under my arms, preventing me from falling. "Whoa," a deep voice said, steadying me.

I look up and I shivered in disgust as I look into those onyx eyes. Why did he save me? Why him? Why can't it be someone else? In fact, I think I rather have my head hit the ground than to be saved by him. He's running towards me second ago, why is he so fast to catch me before I had the chance to fall backwards? He was really tall, at least six foot tall, towering over me, and I feel tiny and vulnerable in his grasp.

I should say thank you at him, I know at least _that_, but when I'm about to say the words—I wish I didn't have to—I meet his gaze, intense and dangerously peering down at me. Glaring with anger that I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth to force the words to come out. Then it hit me, he heard what I said earlier at class, about me hating him. Can thing just got any worse? Is he going to kill me? He look like he's about to pummel me into death.

After feel like forever, I'm out of his grasp, twisted my body to face him, locking my eyes with his. Still full of anger and mixed emotions in his onyx eyes that make me whimpered inside so I decided to say, "Uh, thanks—I guess" I muttered the last part quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "My _displeasure_" then he jog past me, in a matter of second he's back at center of the field, leaving me in a complete shock.

Oh Mavis forgive me, I just want to slap him.

* * *

I was thinking for the next chapter that I should put some love interest for Lucy you know to keep up the competition for Natsu, maybe an OC? I should probably make one or two chapters from Natsu perspective too, so you know that he's not a total jerk or any of that, sounds good?

Leave a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

so so so sorryyyyy for the super late update! I just can't make a perfect chapter, anyway this chapter comes from Natsu point of view, just like how I promised. Getting a little glimpse into Natsu dense mind, is not really an easy thing to write so yeah here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

Natsu

Practice today comes with extra laps, which pissed me off.

First, it was Lucy, and then Coach Jura penalizes us with a few laps around the field because Elfman came late to the practice.

Then I was matched up with Sting for a quick drills, which worsen my mood, because he's the one who kicked the ball that almost hit Lucy. It wasn't his intention, he didn't mean it, I know that, but still, I can't help it that I'm playing with him with a grouchy face, though Sting had a great passing accuracy.

I plopped myself down at the side of the field as the practice ended, resting my body with my elbows propped on the moist grass. I saw Gray walked towards me with soccer ball tucked under his arm, then he throw it at me but I dodged. "Get that staring under control, ass flame," he said laughing as he sat down next to me.

I scoffed. "I wasn't staring at Lucy,"

"I didn't said anything about Lucy," Gray gave me a smug grin, knowing that I fell right into his trap, again. "You stare at her the whole time, well, before she leave, at least. Why did she leave looking all so grumpy anyway?"

Probably because I said it was my displeasure when I helped her and I never feel like such a jerk since the day I kissed her. But I just can't help it, I'm still pretty upset of what she said earlier at class. I know she hated me, but I don't need to hear it from her. "Who knows, anyone who got hit by a ball at the forehead, will pretty much leave looking grumpy" I shrugged.

"You know, Sting may kick the ball a little too hard, but I don't think it's because of that."

"Uh-uh?" I mumbled, showing no interest at all.

"I think it's because of you," he paused. "You said something that pisses her off" he added, like he just solved the biggest mystery ever.

"Really?" I challenged him.

"That you want to kiss her again," He nudged me with his shoulder.

I shouldn't tell him about what happened between Lucy and me to him. Now I just want to kill him.

"Ha Ha. Funny. Do I look like an idiot?"

"You want an answer to that?" I hate it when he did that. When he act like he's smarter than me. "You're hopeless man," _Yeah, I know. Trust me._ "She got you bad" then he started grinning.

"Oh, really?" Look, I like Gray, well not in the creepy way, but we've been friends since preschool and sometimes Gray pisses me off like no one else could and he can turn out to be the number one on my people to kill list.

He nodded, a smug grin still plastered mockingly on his face.

"And why is that?"

Then he looked at me as if I grew a second head. "You didn't realize it, do you?"

I look at him, confused.

"You flamehead, you're like as popular as me," he paused. "And yet, you turn down every girls who sent a love letter to you, or even confessed to you, hell some of them even pretty. Take Lisanna, you two are close, neighbor, can we get any better scenario than that? But you always think of her as a friend. Just a friend."

_Shit_. "It doesn't mean anything, I just don't see what's the point of a relationship," I shrugged as I play with the grass, trying to sound calm and poised.

Then he let out a mocking laugh. "It means you like Lucy. She's the only one who hasn't show a single attraction towards you," _That's because she hate me_. "And you're going crazy because of it."

I scowled. I hate it when Gray play like a big brother helping me to figure out the weird situations between me and Lucy, where the hell is his off button? I just want to strangle him and shut him up. "I'm sorry that I'm not interested on dating every girls at school," _Like you_, but I tried to suppressed the sarcastic comment.

"Well, you treat all the girls basically the same like you treat boys, except Lucy, so you really save them from heartbreak. It's weird, it's like you're a nice person," then he studied me with his deep dark blue eyes. "But at the same time you're not."

I glanced at him.

"Actually. You're a horrible person, you're cold and you make every single girl cry because of you," said the one who's titled as an Ice Prince.

"So I've been told" I laughed but it didn't sound like I'm amused, it's like a force laugh.

"Why did you kiss her anyway?"

"Really?" I groaned. "Seriously, I don't want to talk about her, and for the record I don't like her, you moron."

"Really? Because I'm sure I saw you on the field sniffing your hand in a weird way after having a skin to skin contact with Lucy, which I assume you like how she smelled."

I'm sure my face is beet red now, and I think staying quiet would save me from embarrassing myself.

He shrugs as he stood up and offered me a hand. "Wanna play one game before heading home?"

I take his hand and got up. "Can't, family dinner" I bend down and picked up my bag, as much as I want to play one game with Gray just so I can get back at him for mocking me earlier, I don't want to face my Mom's wrath the time I got home, because I know how much she hated every time I came home late for dinner, especially a family dinner. A family dinner at the Dragneel's is more than just a meal—it's a must—an occasion perhaps. I am forced to dress accordingly and that's the part I hated the most, but Mom always cook the best meal on family dinner so it's not such a bad thing either because she usually just order some take out. I looked past Gray shoulder and see Sting. "See you at dinner," I shouted as he wave with a nod.

"Sometimes I forgot that you two are cousins,"

I shrug and turn around and walk away from him. "Yeah well, see ya ice princess!"

Gray smirked. "You still owe me a game!"

"Tomorrow!" I yelled back as I turn around to take one last glance at him. He smiles at me, a mischievous smile and it can only mean one thing, he's planning something weird again for the practice tomorrow, and believe me it never been a good idea. Seriously, sometimes I think he's a demon descendant.

When I got home I stepped out from my shoes and put down my bag at the doorstep and pull out my wet jersey over my head to wipe the sweat on my face, then I went straight to the kitchen, exhausted from pedaling my way home. Seriously, I love riding a bike and all but not after a torturous soccer practice. I made my way to the refrigerator and took out a cold energy drink, took a big gulp and wipe the excess from my mouth with the back of my hand. Then I hear a cough asking to be acknowledged, I turn around and I cringed at the sight. It's my Mom, pouting, looking as angry as ever.

"What?" I croaked out.

"_What?_" she growled.

She did not look happy, _hell_, she look like she's about to punch me. "Where have you been?"

"Soccer practice," I told her, for like a thousand times that I'll come home late for a couple of weeks because the suddenly increases soccer practices.

She nod, well that's good. It means she understand, right? "You know it's family dinner tonight, and yet you look as dirty as ever! What is it with that dirty jersey hanging on your shoulder young man? What's with the blade of grass—all over your body," when I think that she was exaggerating, I was wrong because then she started to scold me on how I carelessly put the bag on the doorstep, on how I should come home earlier, and the way I should learn from Wendy about manners.

"Well, I'm sorry" I said carelessly.

"You don't sound very sorry,"

There was no winning with her. None whatsoever.

Then she walked towards me and it can't be good, she must've want to hit me to let out her anger, even though she hit like a hamster, my sore muscle from the earlier practice rather choose not to get hit from anything for the next couple of hours. I walked away from her and then suddenly we're all circling around the kitchen, she want to hit me and scold me even more, and me running away from her. Don't forget the bickering. Actually, this is totally a normal occurrence to this household.

"It wasn't appropriate to make a guest wait! You know that, Natsu! Even your dad went home earlier than he usually did!" She yelled at me, her long hair flying in madness from chasing me. Her hand is uncontrollable too, trying to reach me—more like grab me—but I dodge every time she almost had me because I'm afraid that my Mom's had actually some claws in it, and that was close. I had already seen myself being dragged out around the house by my jersey collar—if I put my jersey back on which I'm sure she's going to tell me about it soon.

"Look," as I put my hands up in the air in 'I surrender' way. "Sting and family is not here yet, same with Gajeel and Laxus, and they're not our guest, they're our family," And suddenly when Mom was about to retorted what I just said the doorbell rings. Perfect. A reason to get away from here—or _her_. "Look, it's probably them, no big deal."

I walked away from her and turn around the corner to go to the front door when I heard Mom shouted from the kitchen, "Put your clothes back on! I didn't raise you in the jungle! I raise you to at least be proper at dressing—or opening the door for a guest!" She yelled so hard until my ears are ringing from it.

I put my hand on the doorknob ready to open the door, not bothering to put on my jersey back, instead I use it to wipe another sweat that's building around my forehead from running around the kitchen. "Mom, relax!" I yelled back in aggravation as I turn around at her, though she's not within sight and then I turn around again, opening the door, ready to greet Sting, Rogue and family with my grin. "It's just Sti—" It is not Sting. My grin faltered and I stare at the person standing in front of me, really staring. Am I imagining this? Because Sting supposed to be a six foot tall, not a five foot tall with large breast, the only thing they have in common is their blonde hair! Or is it that my brain hallucinating about Lucy? Because standing in front of me is Lucy Heartfilia, and she shouldn't be here! Hell she doesn't even suppose to know where I live!

"What are you, Gray?" Lucy cast me an irritated glance. Then I quickly pull the jersey over my head, shielding my body from her. I hope I'm not blushing, because I'm sure as hell I'm embarrassed. "Anyway, I need the notes back, you finish copying it?" She grunted, forcing her eyes to stay focus on my face.

But when I meet with her big brown eyes, I suddenly couldn't remember how to make my mouth, brain, tongue function, I have no idea where my voice had gone too, but I had to say something—anything, but instead I raised my eyebrow at her.

"My economy notes," she said, flatly.

Shit! I don't even have the time to pull it out from my bag, let alone finish copying it.

"You haven't finished the notes, do you?"

Yeah well, I was working on it. Kinda.

"How come you know where I live?" Instead I asked, moving forward, grabbing the edge of the door blocking her view of what's inside my house in case my Mom decided to show up any seconds.

"I called you—"

"You_ have_ my number?" _And I don't have yours?_

"Yeah, I asked Loki but you didn't answer so I asked him where you live,"

"Why?" I stupidly ask.

"I need my note back because there's a test tomorrow, remember Miss Scarlet told us earlier?"

"Well—"

"Natsu! Who is it?" Mom yelled from the inside and I cursed inwardly.

"Uh," I panicked because things like girls were a complicated issue with my family, especially my Mom.

What should I told her? That she's my friend? Well, old friend perhaps? But it would be so awkward to try to pretend that we're friends—we were so much more than _that_—and then we weren't even _that_.

"A friend of mine, just a second!" I yelled back and this time fully closed the door behind me though I heard a faint noise saying that I should invite this 'friend' here inside.

"Friends?" she narrowed her eyes at me, which make her looks like kinda mean. "We're not friends," _Oh really?_

I know how much a screw up I am, stole a kiss from the girl I will probably ever like and didn't even have the guts to apologize though she have no problem on making me as her arch nemesis. I thought she will eventually forgive me for kissing her, we were stupid back then, and I thought she moved on, even though I haven't exactly put it behind me, but she doesn't need to declare that we are not friends.

"Look, unless you want to be introduced as my girlfriend, to this household we are friends!" I snapped.

She says nothing. Okay, being introduced as my girlfriend wasn't her goal, even though it is mine, but I didn't really want to answer a million questions from Mom when I come inside so I appreciated her agreement—well she didn't exactly agree on the terms that we are friends but she didn't argue about it either—well a little.

"Fine. Jerk." She rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?"

She shook her head and pierces her eyes into mine. "I need the note," she scowled.

Oh yeah, almost forgot about that, guess I should ask Lisanna for her notes. "Wait here, and why didn't you asked me about it at school?" I asked at her again before turning and open my front door.

She fumed. "Because you didn't want to talk to me at school."

That stopped me from opening the door.

"Wasn't it you who ignored me?" I asked back, now it's my turn to scowl at her. "Did I do something that makes you hold a grudge against me?" _Well, beside the disastrous kiss I stole from you_.

"No," she shrugs. "I'm not that petty."

_Are you sure?_

I don't know what is it with her, but sometimes she's getting on my nerves! It's like she penetrated my mighty wall of defense, and I hate that. After trying so hard at suppressing the sarcastic comment, I say in a flat tone, "So, why do you hate me so much? What did I do?"

_Please tell me it's not the kiss._

"Nothing,"

Then I let out a snorted laugh in disbelief. "You know I don't speak this language,"

"How about I tell you this? Ninth grade, does that ring a bell to you?" she cocked one eyebrow.

Oh—shit.

_It's definitely about the kiss. _

God—what should I say now? That I'm sorry? I wasn't sorry, if she didn't cry that is. I like kissing her, though the kiss is short. But I've been dreaming to do it for ages.

I'm not going to apologize to her.

She did a lot of horrible things too, she's basically as guilty as me! She's the one who ignored me first and declared that she hated me. I need to put an end to this, _you need to move on Lucy_.

"You hate me because of something I did three years ago? It's three years ago Luce, grow up and get over it," I let out an audible sigh.

"Why don't you just kill yourself," she shots back. "Forget it, I'm leaving now" she says, turning to walk away.

"Fine," I shot back.

"I hate you Dragneel, but I know the feeling is mutual, return my notes tomorrow" she said without turning back and waves a dismissive hand.

What? That's weird. I never said I hate her, heck not even to Gray even though that guy mock me to death about her, but I never—I'm telling the truth here—that I said to someone—anyone that I hate her. Because, truth is, I don't, and I don't see a point on hating her, well at first I do hate her and then suddenly I grew tired to hate her, because I just can't. And it makes my action feel ambiguous.

Even though I know it's childish of me, I storm back inside and slam my front door with such force, until the door is rattling for a second.

I told Mom some excuses, I told her that she's a friend asking for her notes back and I slammed a door a little too hard, purely accidental and I said I was sorry, though I don't know why I feel sorry. I should probably feel angry, not towards Mom, but Lucy. Then I told her that I'm going to take a shower, I wasn't planning on listening to her answer or bantering or even anything, so I just stormed upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. I took a long shower, trying to burn those images of angry Lucy, but it didn't work quite the way I hoped it would be. I thought shower could ease any problematic thoughts.

The time I'm done with my shower, I went to my room and plop myself onto my bed. I don't think Sting and the others are already downstairs because it's quiet down there, which I assume they will be late for tonight's dinner, which bought me some time to rest. Feels Like We Only Go Backwards by Tame Impala is playing on repeat, I remember how Gray introduced me to this song, mocking me that it describe the situation I am in with Lucy and I'm stuck with this song, it's playing on itself inside my head, over and over again. My hair is still a little damp from the shower and my pillow start to form a messy print of my hair, so I rolled on my back and folded my arms behind my head and studied the ceiling. Had no idea why.

Then I saw my phone blinking from my peripheral vision. It was Sting and some reminder of a couple miss calls from an unknown number, must be Lucy, so I saved her number just in case. Slumping on the bed, I opened the message from Sting.

GOING TO BE LATE FOR DINNER. TELL YOUR MOM SORRY.

I already typed in a reply.

DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.

Then I stare at the blank wall, Sting and Rogue wouldn't be here for a couple of hours, and Gajeel and Laxus already hold a status for always being late at every family dinner, not that I complain, because I can get a lot of time to rest, or think, if I have any brain that can function right, that is.

Seriously, it would be so much easier to hate her back if she didn't look so good, or pretty. And I want to hate her, I really do, because it feels like this is the only way to deal with the problems. Hate each other and we're done. But I loved her big brown eyes, I even caught of off guard once by her because I was spacing out staring into her brown eyes. It's really brown with some yellow flecks in them. I like it when she laughs that her nose crinkled slightly, I just wish she still laughed when she's around me, which requires us to engage in a conversation, a non-hateful and misleading conversation. And it seems an impossible thing to do right now.

My gaze went back to the ceiling, what have I done?

Seriously, kissing the only girl you like so suddenly is not the thing I would recommended.

Maybe she would have realized that she meant a lot to me if I'd been upfront about my feelings towards her. Not some pathetic action like stealing a kiss and ran away from it. But I've been waiting for ages to do it. I've been wanting to do it since the first time I saw her watch the soccer practice on the first year of junior high, and it wasn't a great memory, because I tripped stupidly from watching her, I remembered how her running short hug her hips perfectly, her skin is smooth and I can't do anything else without drooling all over her, that's why I tripped. But now, maybe she thinks that I'm playing some stupid games with her.

I let the song streams into my ear, haunting me with each every word that's been sung.

_It feels like I only go backwards baby_

_Every part of me says "go ahead"._

_I got my hopes up again, oh no...not again._

_Feels like we only go backwards darling._

_I know that you think, you sound_

_Silly when you call my name _

_But I get it inside my head all day._

_When I realize I'm just holding onto_

_The hope that maybe_

_Your feelings don't show..._

_It feels like I only go backwards baby._

_Every part of me says go ahead._

_I got my hopes up again, oh no...not again._

_Feels like we only go backwards darling._

_The seed of all this indecision isn't me, oh no,_

_'Cause I decided long ago._

_But that's the way it seems to go when trying_

_So hard to get to something real,_

_It feels..._

"Natsu?" My Mom slipped her head into my room and walked in, not caring to be silent at all, barging into my privacy as usual. "Sting and Rogue will be here in a minute, don't you want to come down? Laxus already downstairs, he's talking to Wendy right now but he's looking for you."

I want to tell her that I suddenly not feeling hungry at all but I know she will ignore it and literally drag me downstairs because a Dragneel never missed a family dinner, beside Laxus didn't come to the last family dinner and I kinda miss talking to him.

She stare at me with her hands on her hips, taking every corner of my messy room with a scowled on her face, then she turn to look at me again and suddenly her eyes held some concern in it. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, suddenly sounding a little too nice for me. She sound so delicate, soft, and concerned.

I pressed my lips together and gave her a helpless shrug as I stood up. "Nothing" I said hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone from her million questions.

"What's wrong? Is that your girlfriend earlier?" But she asked anyway, barging into my life and of course she would ask about Lucy, she always curious about me and girls.

I walk towards her and tug her arm towards my bedroom door, ready to hit downstairs as she stroked a gentle hand through my messy hair. I let her caress me for a second, struggling not to grimace at her for her sake because we're halfway down, and I'm kinda embarrassed, especially if Laxus is downstairs. "Seriously Mom, I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it." I shrugged her hand out of my hair, slowly.

She scowled at me. "You know what fine is, right Natsu? Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

I grunted in response. "Okay, Mom, I got it, seriously. Now can we just have dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's have dinner."

By dinner, I'm back to my usual self. Thanks to Gajeel presence, I can forget about Lucy who currently turning my life upside down. This time, I'm thankful for my endless bantering I had with Gajeel, it makes me loose a little for dinner. I'd anticipated that I'd be dead bored by the dinner, but for a second it was actually very nice eating with the big family, especially the food, Mom's roasted chicken is mindblowing. I wasn't even exaggerating, this dinner is totally a feast. Somehow, my Mom always unleash her perfect cooking skill for every family dinner, in addition to my Mom cooking, The Eucliffe-Cheney had prepared a salad with grilled vegetables and they also cooked up an enormous pot of clam soup and bring lemon pie for dessert.

"The roast is delicious, Grandine-san," Sting says as he patted his belly in pure satisfaction.

Mom beams at him, her long hair neatly put into a bun. "Why, thank you Sting. I love the clam soup too."

"I wish we can take the credit for making it homemade, but the credit goes to our favorite restaurant. We don't know what we'd do without that restaurant," Weisslogia jumped in as he sets down his fork and knife.

"We might just starve to death," Rogue mumbled loud enough as Skiadrum shoots him a glare.

After we wrapped up dinner, we all ended up at our living room, excluding all the parents of course. Rogue lay down on the carpet helping Wendy on her homework while Sting and I play Call of Duty as Laxus and Gajeel waiting for their turn.

"Ni-chan," Wendy squeaked as I darted my eyes from left to right on the screen. "Can you pick me up at Romeo's tomorrow? I'm working on some paper with him."

"Sting! Wait! I need to change my weapon," I said frantically as Sting rapidly pressing buttons on his controller.

"NI-CHAN!" She yelled as she kicked me but I ignored it once again as Laxus and Gajeel starts telling me what to do.

"WAIT! I'm about to die here!" I screamed as Wendy starts tugging on my sleeve. "Seriously, _what_ is your problem?"

"No problem. It's all good." Sting responded about our current position, though I hadn't meant that.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I took everything inside me to pause the game. "Didn't mean you, I meant her," I glared at Wendy as I unclasped her hands from my sleeve.

Gajeel greedily took the controller away from me as he press the start button again and continue the game with Sting.

"I've got some extra practice tomorrow," I answered.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Well, what time do you finish?"

I sighed. "Around five, I guess."

"Then pick me up at five thirty."

I scoffed. "I'm not your chauffeur."

"I know!" She exclaimed. "It's worse, you're my brother," she deadpanned which earn a few laughs from the audience.

I scowled. "At least you ended up with a strong brother, look what I got for a sister."

Then Laxus jumped in. "Just agree to pick her up, Natsu. Trust me, you can't win this."

Sending him an arch look, telepathically speaking, why in the world you're on her side?

"Fine," I turn back to face Wendy. "You win this time. I'll pick you up. Just shut up already." I shooed Wendy away as she obeyed because she'd rather spend her night calling her friend in her room.

Then Sting pause the game this time, earning a groan from Gajeel. "About the practice tomorrow, I can't make it either."

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go meet Yukino," Sting said.

Then Laxus interrupted, again. "_I'm sorry_. Who are we talking about?"

"She is…" Sting paused and gulped. "This friend of mine."

"She's the only girl who approximately can have a normal conversation with Sting up to one hour, they're what you call an occasional friends, sometimes they are, sometimes they're not," Rogue explained to us. "But unlike any other girls, Yukino make Sting go crazy for her. She didn't really show any interest on him, sometimes she's nice, sometimes she's shy and vulnerable, and sometimes she just won't look nor talk to Sting. They're like each other but doesn't want to admit it yet, but we all know Yukino doesn't want to end up with Sting." Rogue smirked, knowing well that he's doing a great job at embarrassing Sting in front of us.

Sting cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but remember that time I accidentally broke the window on 3rd floor?"

We all nodded except Laxus.

"Well, for detention I have to volunteer at this club, you know like a public service club or something. We help everything, and tomorrow the school asked us to take care the plants behind the school."

"You mean like watering them?" Gajeel asked as he scrunched his eyebrows. Sting nodded. "Wow. That sucks, even for you."

"Well, do you really have to show up? I mean, Yukino and her club would probably do better without you there, and beside we got a match coming up," I said.

"I can't, I need to go volunteer tomorrow" Sting pressed.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow as he looked at Sting skeptically. "And you care about this why?"

Out of the shadows, Rogue smirked. "It's Yukino."

Sting let out an audible sigh. "Come on guys, I think she's going to hate me if I ditch the club."

"You had a tons of girls lining up for you and it's not enough?" I asked, "Beside, when has Sting Eucliffe ever given a damn thought about what girls _think_?"

"Well, you know how it is." Sting reasoned but we all shook our head. "I'll make it to the practice, I promise. As soon as I finished with the club I'll come straight to the practice."

I throw a pillow at Sting. "You know, if one person shows up late, Coach will penalize all of us with extra laps. After today, I'm not taking another penalties."

"I know you would say that! That's why I told you I _can't_ make it to tomorrow practice. Come on, Natsu, you know I would bust my asses off on the next practice."

When I'm about to say something, arguing about how he should put practice on his number one priority, Laxus chimed in. "What she look like?"

"Well, short hair, medium built?"

"Cute?" Laxus pressed.

"Huh?" Sting responded.

Laxus looked impatient. "Is Yukino cute? You know, good looking and all?"

"I don't know. I guess." Sting shrugged.

Then Laxus made this sound. Like a hippo blowing air from its nostrils. "What do you mean you guess? A guy doesn't guess. You're a guy, which make, Sting Eucliffe doesn't guess. You're a striker. You assess. Instantly. Girl in sight: Hot or not?"

"She's got great eyes."

Which earned a few snickers from us. Laxus laced his fingers behind his head and stretched full on the couch. "Mystery solved."

"What mystery?"

"You liked her, man." Gajeel smirked.

"I do like her." Sting admitted casually as our eyes widened. "But, I don't tell her how I feel. I _do_ wish she will tell me how she really feels, but she'll never tell me about it."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly intrigued with Sting romantic life.

"Because it's the deal. It's our deal."

"Deal? I didn't know you made a deal with her," Rogue said.

"Yeah well, we made a deal to never tell how we really feels." Sting looked down as he played with his nails.

"Why would someone agree to a stupid deal like that?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, it's the only way I could keep talking to her, or anything. Because she doesn't want anything to do with me, with the Popular Sting, at least" Sting gave us a helpless shrug, sounding sadder than he should be. I put my hand on his shoulder briefly.

Then he looked up and brushed off my hand from his shoulder. "It's all good, no worries." So we drop the conversation and I'm ready to kick Laxus's ass on Call of Duty.

* * *

That's it! And for the next chapter would be from Lucy point of view again, but I'll try to put Natsu once in a while. For the next chapter Lucy will be asked on a date but it's not Natsu and Gray is planning something mischievous ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sooooorrrry for the super late update! but seriously, i just can't bring myself to finish it, i find it hard to write or is it just me who's currently stuck, i don't know but here at last! the fourth chapter! for the next chapter i'm planning to write from Natsu point of view again so maybe you wouldn't think of him that badly, trust me he's just complicated:) So, i hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you in advance!

* * *

My skin was soaked in the afternoon sun as I watched the face of Loki. His long legs were like sticks below his short, and his hair is flopping with sweat. "Just try and catch up with me," he taunted, his bangs bouncing with each step.

"You know I'm better than you," I shot back, grinning. This might be just a routine practice on a Friday afternoon, but it was always a lot more than that when I was doing it with Loki. Loki used to be better than me and he didn't even try. But remember, _used to_. Now I'm better because I worked my asses off over the past two years. He was still better at some point but as far as my senior year goes, I mostly beaten Loki in every single race.

I'm just that good.

Loki quicken his pace and I catch up to him in seconds, loving the sensation of running every afternoon, mostly to forget about all the baggage in my life. If I keep my body moving and my mind occupied at all times, I can avoid falling into a bottomless pit of despair.

Then when I'm grinning at Loki's back, knowing I could catch him and beat him, I saw Natsu stretching across the field. He looks so good it's almost impossible.

How come someone is allowed to look _that_ good?

My eyes could never leave his figure. He wore the blue jersey I saw yesterday and god, it took everything inside of me to not trip over the rubberized track field. Natsu swung around and his gaze land perfectly on me. I realized that I had been staring at him in a creepy way because he narrowed his eyes at me before he turned away and ran off towards Gray.

Okay, Lucy. _Move_. Move your head and turn around. Stop staring at him.

"Whoa, you almost had me!" That made me turn towards Loki again, finally.

I let out a fake wicked grin. "_Almost_."

"You never let me win. What was up with you today?" Loki eyes full with amusement.

I scoffed. As if I were going to tell him that I'd let Natsu distract me. Ha! No way! It was totally embarrassing. So, I shrugged, "I felt bad for you. I want you to at least win once in a while. Consider it a gift while I'm being kind."

Loki snorted. "Yeah, right. You never show any mercy when it comes to running, why now?"

"It's not like it's a bad thing to do,"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

I ignore him and broke into a jog, running towards the sidelines as Loki follow my lead. I hung my face low. The tension in my relationship between Natsu is beyond bearable this week, and I had to run, I had to, faster, stronger, letting out all the frustration inside. Because if you think that my first real conversation between Natsu after the tormenting three years of not talking wasn't bad enough, you have to know about the second one, it's a disaster. It's like every time we're in a conversation, everything is going downhill, like an avalanche and we have no power on stopping it.

What was I thinking, storming into his house asking for my notes back? I could've wait for it, he'll give it back to me eventually anyway. Now he probably thinks I'm some weirdo for coming into his house after a disastrous accident on yesterday soccer practice. Not to mention I was still very frustrated that the guy with a pink hair, whom I hated the most, had dumped my stuff —actually dumped—my notes on my desk that for a second it actually leave me speechless, not to mention the intimidating stare he's been given me.

"Where are you going Luceeeeeeh," Loki wailed behind me.

I ignored him. I decided I need to take a shower, I've already done a good run, but as I was walking I spotted Levy and Juvia sitting contently on the sidelines of the soccer field, legs crossed in front of their chest, hands secure around it warmly. Might as well talk to them, probably they will considerably lighten up my cloudy mood since Loki was doing a lousy job on it. As I head towards them with Loki hot on my trails, Gray asked Natsu if he wanted to be the captain of the other team. Natsu carelessly nod as I joined both of my friends.

"I didn't know you guys were staying late for today," I said as they gave me a welcoming smile, I snatched the water bottle from Levy's bag and took a big gulp.

"Yeah, I need to watch the practice so I can write it down for the school paper," answered Levy as she positioned her glasses and then scribble down some notes.

I raised my eyebrow at Juvia, waiting for her answer, though I know exactly what she's going to say. "Juvia just can't get enough of Gray-sama! Beside it's a sign of betrayal if Juvia miss his practice."

"You need to wake up, you delusional woman," Loki snorted as I jabbed my elbow to his ribs, earning a cringing sound from him. I grinned.

"Don't worry, he's an idiot" I smiled.

I crossed my legs and wrapped it with my hand and let out a big sigh, exhaling a humid afternoon air that mixed with moist grass and honeysuckle—which probably the best smell in the whole world—I watched Gray stretching out his limbs, his back to us, then he start twisting his body around until he acknowledged our little group. Gray has a nasty look on his face, but then the look changes and then when his gaze landed on me, he smiles widely, slightly evil smile at me.

"Yo, Natsu!" in a second he twirled around and called out for Natsu.

My heart suddenly thumped dangerously.

Devil Gray is back and I think he's going to cost me an unfortunate situation.

"Want to play soccer strip? You know we haven't done it in a long time, beside today is hot as fuck," Gray pinch his jersey collar and pull it, moving it around as if it would be able to ease the humidity.

Natsu smirked. "Thought you never asked," in an instant Natsu reached up over his head and pulled his jersey up, yanking it away over his head. Exposing his muscular stomach and the waistband of his boxer overlapping with his short. I quickly sucked in an air and gulped down whatever I was holding on my throat. Though I already catch a glimpse of his body yesterday, I tried not to look and forced my gaze to stay on his face, but now… _Wow_. Trust me, I tried not to look, but I don't know where to look, so I settle for him. Hey, it wasn't my fault that he have such a nice body!

When Gray done getting out of his clothes, I glanced at Juvia. She can't barely contain her excitement. I mean this is probably why she always out here in the field loyally watching this stupid boy plays soccer.

Anyway, back to Natsu. I have to admit, when he takes his shirt off, it kinda takes my breath away. Just for a second. Because I know I shouldn't feel that way towards someone I hate.

But, Mavis! What a great chest he has!

Then he shot Gray a wide childish, crooked smile, which kind of cute. Well, _not really_. Since he's my enemy, the _enemy_, and an enemy cannot be possibly cute. He was only cute enough to make me want to run over and jumped on him and licked his tanned chest, or maybe even fixed my hair so that when he looked at me, I didn't look as shitty as I normally would. _No_. I mean he's annoying enough that makes me want to punch him in the face and then run.

The rest of the team took off their jersey too.

The team starts running, doing some warm-up drills and I sucked in a sharp breath when Natsu smile as he passes the ball to Elfman. He wore cleats and white shorts with two blue stripes on either side. _And that was all, nothing else_. My eyes fastened on his bulging abs, which glistened with sweat, while he wipes his forehead with his upper arm. If what he's doing doesn't triggers you to fantasy about him with a slight naughtiness and wild element to it, you are crazy. Seriously, if you think _hot_ doesn't describe him, then I don't know what is.

"Enjoying your view, Heartfilia?"

That snapped me back into reality, and it was Gray. I looked at him as he wiggles his eyebrow at me.

That earned some attention from the rest of the team, including Natsu, who just notice my presence.

Then he screamed.

He literally screamed.

He screamed after seeing me. _Me!_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He fumbled with his jersey as he struggles to put it back on. "Are you playing games on me you boxer prince?!" He gave Gray an irritated glance as he shielded his annoyingly perfect body from my gaze.

"Relax!" That was the only thing Gray said before he burst out laughing with the rest of the team. "I never see you lose your act in front of a girl before!"

"Gray," Natsu gritted his teeth and turns his gaze back at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled as if I don't belong anywhere near him. _Ass_.

"For the record, I wasn't planning on watching you or whatsoever. I finish my running practice and decide to talk with my friends," I stood up and brush off the invisible dust on my butt, ready to leave.

"You still run?" Okay. That's enough to stop me from leaving. What the hell? _Still_? He knew damn well I _still_ run.

I took a step forward, my glare still shown. "Excuse me?" I scoffed. "You knew damn well I can outrun you if we race now," I hissed, trying to suppressed the annoyance that's boiling inside of me.

He scoffed. "Ha, don't every girl belong on the sidelines, you know, to cheer?" I could hear his semi-arrogant tone in his voice.

Then Loki grabs the back of my t-shirt and pulled me away. My face's burned with anger, I clamped my mouth shut so I won't spilled any vicious words. I turn around to see Loki, "Lucy," he smiled. "Take it easy."

"Take it easy?" I growled then he laughs. "Why? Do you find this funny?"

Gray cleared his throat. "Maybe you two should continue this fight on a date tomorrow, sounds good?" he sends Natsu a wink as Natsu clenched his jaw as tight as it could be.

I gritted my teeth at Gray's suggestion. I am definitely bound and determined to not be just another dumb Fairy Tail girl with an unrequited crush on the boy nobody could have. Natsu may look innocent and not very good with words but still, he's friend with Gray Fullbuster, they probably date a different girl and then couldn't tell you who it had been the next day. Even as far as I know, every single guy in the soccer club probably change girls based on their favorite ice cream flavor of the week. Disappointed but not surprised.

The devil with a pink hair, whom I hate, gives Gray a tight-lipped smile. "Very funny."

Excuse me? But is he implying that going out on a date with me would be freaking ridiculous? Uh, _no_. I don't think so. It's not like I would sacrifice my precious time on him, though if he would shut up and stop annoyed the hell out of me, I would love to, but no. "Sorry, Gray, but I already busied myself with another date tomorrow."

_Just where the hell did that come from?_

Natsu's body goes rigid and tense as his jaw tightened again I think it would break in any seconds. The audience that's been watching us bantering back and forth gave us a hoot, implying that I win this round, because they've been watching us like we're playing some freaking tennis game.

I feel eyes burning behind me, must be Levy, Juvia and Loki demanding an explanation about this particular date. But I have to deal with them later because I'm dealing with some little pesky boy here.

Natsu coughed. "_You_? A date?"

"Why? Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Just didn't think you had it in you," he shrugged like it was nothing.

I laughed darkly and really look at him, hoping he would get the hint that his jokes isn't funny anymore, am I really that worthless? Am I really that un-dateable? But then he only stares straight ahead of me, every single guy around him watching me too, waiting for my answer while I wait for his apology, but nothing. _Should've known_. The ridiculousness thought of hope hits me like a rapid cold wave and I squeeze my eyes immediately, I blink rapidly, fighting to keep the tears at bay and tried to swallow the lump in my throat to relieve the pressure. I can't let him see me how upset and utterly sad I am, no, I can't give him such satisfaction.

Apparently, my heart didn't get the memo. Because when I say, "I guess you're right," my shaky voice betraying a confidence I had built with so much effort.

He stand right in front of me but it feels like he's a million miles away. As if the reason on being his best friend for at least three years wasn't enough to forgive him, even I don't think we acknowledge our shared interest in the past. We're simply two strangers hating on each other. And it hurts more than it should be.

He raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"Well," I say in a low voice as I coughed. _Toughen up, Lucy_. "At least I don't change boys like you change girls. You change girls like you change your mood."

Everyone laugh, except him. The lips I've been thinking about for the past three years turns into a frown. Then he changes it into a tight line, pressing it hard. He says nothing to that, so I grimly allowed a grin plastered on my face, well, a fake grin. Everyone believed I had won our fight, but I don't think Gray do, because he pat Natsu on the shoulder and whisper something to him. Natsu shrugged, raking his hand through his disheveled sexy hair, I stare at the view but he refuse to look back at me. He opens his mouth, and this time I prepared myself for what's to come, but it never comes.

That's because Natsu closes his mouth, turn his back on me and run to the middle of the field with Gray shouting, "Let's start with the practice!"

Was I too harsh on him?

No.

Don't be a baby, Lucy. He deserves it, he practically humiliated you as much as you humiliated him.

It's even.

* * *

"Why the hell are you tagging along?" I hissed at Loki.

He pouted. "Well, I want to know about the details too!"

Levy giggles. "You're such a gossip."

Then Juvia made everyone focus back on me. "Okay, without further a do, spill, Lucy—Everything" she emphasizes the last word, making sure I heard it and take it seriously.

I adjust the top I've tried on, as I turn sideways watching myself in the mirror, alternately slouching and straightening my spine. I take a deep breath. "What can I say? I made everything up. I don't know, I get upset at Natsu so I lied about having a date."

"That's it? So why are we practically try to fit ourselves in this small fitting room, waiting for you trying out some new clothes?" Loki blew the bangs out of his forehead. "I'm dead hungry, you know."

I ignore him as I cup my boobs and see myself in a reflection. Forget about Loki, he's practically a ladies man and best friend with me. I consider him as my gay best friend. "You see this cleavage? After like forever covering these, it's time to put it to show."

"Okay, back to the date," Levy trailed off. "That has to do with this," she says as she wave her hand in front of me, "how?"

"I'm getting a new clothes. Can't you see? After what Natsu had said earlier, I'm getting an enlightenment. I need to throw the old Lucy. You know, the boring Lucy."

Juvia frowns. "Juvia doesn't think Lucy as a boring person, I think she's very witty, fun, and pretty. Juvia can't see a reason why Lucy want to change something about herself."

I sulk down at the floor of the fitting room. One cramped fitting room with a three annoying best friends inside can be pretty suffocating. "I don't know, Natsu said he didn't think I had it in me. Can you believe it? It's like he's implying I'm a dateless loser, unlike him" I paused and then look at my three best friends, I mean really look at them. "Well, I'm not gonna sit around moping all day thinking about what he said to me. I'm gonna do what every girls do when they hit rock bottom. I'm going to go out with someone, easy."

Loki scoffed. "Hit rock bottom? You mean having an identity crisis?"

I shot him a cold glare.

"Seriously. Forget that idiot," Loki assured.

I scowl. "You were on his side the last time we talked about him."

Levy laughed. "Okay. I'm the kind of friend who's great at emotional support. So, care to tell me about the details?"

I sprawled my legs apart on the fuzzy carpet as I release a breath and turn back to my reflection. "I don't want to be the dateless loser forever, I want to stop this boy repellent thing I got in me. I need to break the curse." I studied my brows, my skin, my hair tied in a ponytail. There is nothing wrong with me, but I'm still this dateless loser thanks to Natsu, so there must've been something wrong with me, right? Maybe the way I dressed?

Levy huffed as she took a strand of her blue hair and intently studies the split ends. "Okay, but doesn't mean you have to change how you look, or how you dressed. Right?"

Juvia puckers her lips and rub her index finger over it after slathering her lips with a lip gloss. "Juvia thinks Lucy is hot, so why bother?"

I frowned. "But I never had a boyfriend, I don't have one now. Honestly? I'm just annoyed with myself."

"Why?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I always take things very seriously, guys won't talk to me, guys are looking for something fun, and I'm not. For once in a while I want to be seen as a girl who can have fun too. Even you guys go on a blind date to a karaoke once in a while,"

Levy raised her hands to stop me from talking. "Seriously? The blind date? It was all Cana's idea, okay? And every single guy in the blind date is totally worthless. They're just came looking for fun, you know a girl who they can kiss and then leave them." Then Juvia nod in agreement. "We are not that kind of girls. And so are you."

"At least you have the experience, or at least you have fun singing at a karaoke instead shoving your face into your books."

"We always ask you to come with us!" Levy argued. "But you decided you want to snuggle up in your little safety blanket and finish a book. Seriously, you don't need to be a girl version of Gray, you're great just the way you are."

"Yeah, but people like Loki hangs around us because we're friends okay? Guys hangs with us because they want to be friends. Gray and his clique hangs with people like Lisanna to have fun. There's a difference, trust me."

Loki folded his arms in front of his chest. "Look, Lucy. You're a fall in love, serious committed relationship kind of girl. You're not a kiss and then leave them kind of girl, trust me you won't survive it." Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

"And none of the boys from our school are looking for a relationship," Levy continued. "So, I suggest you stop this whole idea, this whole operation, or makeover thing you want to call."

Gee, thanks for the help, Levy.

I stood up, shifted my weight to one foot and arrogantly put my hands on my hip. "So, are you saying I'm just going to be a dateless loser forever?"

Loki snickered. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Juvia jumped in. "Juvia thinks that's a little bit too harsh."

Levy then comes in. "Look, what Loki been trying to say is, maybe the right guy hasn't come into your life yet, maybe all of this dateless thingy it's because there's the right guy waiting."

"That's not what I'm saying, but anyway," Loki let out a chuckle. "Relax. You'll find a nice guy once you go to college. You deserve so much more than what every single guy have to offer at school. Trust me, they just want to play, they don't want any serious relationship."

_That goes for Natsu too?_

I scrunched my eyebrow and look at Loki. "You mean like you?"

"Exactly."

_Of course_.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Honestly—deep down—I was proud about the compliment, I'm not some easy girl that guys can play with, and it's a good thing. And if a great guy come around who wanted me to be his girlfriend, I'd be all for it. But really, from what I heard from Loki, is that the guys is practically saying that I'm boring, unattractive and not worth the effort. As much as I want to believe my best friends about how worthy of a girl I am, I just can't bring myself to believe it.

"Maybe we should take a look at the positive side. Juvia doesn't think every single guy at school is bad or anything. Maybe Lucy just need to look from a certain point of view. How about no athletes and the popular ones? How about we crossed that? I'm sure Lucy have some few friends in the books club, or someone who at least has in common with Lucy. Maybe then Lucy can narrowed it down and find the right one."

"That's actually a great idea," my face light up at Juvia's idea.

"Forget it," Loki deadpanned. "Seriously, you won't survive through it."

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. "Here we go, bring out the violins."

Levy huffed. "Don't forget the cello."

"You guys suck as a best friend," then Juvia cast me a look as I gulped. "Excluding you."

"Fine. If it's just one date, I'm not going to be a kill joy" Levy fumed as I squealed and hug her, the hug crushing bones one.

"If it just for a distraction for one day, then fine. Happy, now?" Loki scowled.

"Okay, so you'll find me a date then?" I light up at Loki.

"You're missing the point here. No athletes and popular ones, as far as I'm concerned I hang out a lot with them," Loki smirked. "And none of them is right for you."

"Hang out a lot with them? Then why are you here, you dumbass," I hissed.

"You're getting on my nerves" Loki gritted his teeth.

Then as I want to retort at him I hear my phone vibrated. I motioned at Juvia to fish it out of my bag, since she's the closest to it and since I'm stuck with a tight top and ridiculously tight skirt. Juvia dip in her hands into my bag, muttering. "Juvia think this bag is like a freaking library."

Levy laughed knowing exactly that I always bring a tons of book with me.

Seconds later, Juvia found my phone and check the email by herself. Disturbing my privacy as usual. "How about we do the project tomorrow? Sounds good?" Juvia read in a monotone voice.

"Is that a new boy you've been hiding from us?" Levy teases.

I snatched my phone from Juvia's hand and quickly type in a reply. "Oh, please. He's this new guy that moved in a couple of months ago, and he's like seriously smart and the only reason he texted me is because Miss Scarlet paired us together for an upcoming project."

"Well then why don't you ask him out on a date tomorrow?" Loki huffed.

I slapped my palm over my forehead. "Seriously. This is the first time you said something useful."

Then Levy and Juvia smirked widely, knowing well that they will enjoy the makeover session.


End file.
